


BINGO

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison and Barry have been caught in compromising positions so many times, Cisco created a bingo game around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BINGO

It’s a 5x5 square grid on a simple piece of paper. Cisco, after catching Barry and Harrison making out under the north stairway for the 5th time that week, had, in his put-upon and mildly bored state, created it as a bit of a joke.

Even with permission from the two men, perhaps they thought it might give them more self control…or maybe they didn’t really care, he still wasn’t sure how it got so popular, perhaps the prize of being able to choose the Sunday movie night theme had played a big part in it. Although, in order to make it fair, Cisco and Caitlin both played cards for Barry and Harrison respectively that the two men hadn’t seen so they couldn’t rig the game.

Blankly, Eddie stared at the square on the 5x5 grid again, another thing to make it fair is that some of the cards had pretty unlikely places.

Looking between the card and the two intimately intertwined men, he slowly lifted his pen and marked off his last square.

*In one of the empty metahuman holding cells*

Admittedly, it was one well away from the prying eyes of the temporary prisoners, but still…really?

Unable to resist the impulse, he walked over to the nearest intercom and hit the on switch.

“BINGO!!!!”


End file.
